User talk:TurtleShroom/8
TURTLESHROOM TALK ARCHIVE 8 CURRENT VERSION. ---- About the reforms Those reforms are warping that wiki. It's being less and less recognizable by the hour. The only one I put full faith in was Joeyaa's ORIGINAL idea, which, if executed along with the new policy and some of the other, more benign reforms, would have greatly improved the community there. The other reforms were just overkill. I'll criticize the one I hate the most right now. Feel free to post this on the CPW if you want. I personally don't care if they BAWWWW and call me a freak for siding with you. TEMPLATE SYSTEM: By far one of the worst. I can divide the CPW's templates into three categories: USELESS USERBOXES; BLAND, BORING UTILITY TEMPLATES; and the category that I'm pretty sure hardly exists anymore: antique (and still useful) templates that have somehow survived the great reform of '09. The userboxes are the worst category by far. I'll give examples here. * GIMP Userbox -- WHO CARES? * Favorite Video Game Userbox -- *''facepalm''* * IRC Client -- .................wow, you managed to get rid of the shout box..... congrats............. * Acronyms -- Really? Who doesn't? Seriously.... just type that in the trivia section, instead of creating useless userboxes to save 8 seconds of typing. Then we get to the boring, bland, non-interactive, non-fun utility templates. Basically what the CPW did here is Wikipedia-fy themselves. VOLUNTARILY. Now they're using templates on talk pages -- just to convey messages that would have taken seconds to type. Forms like Template:Warning are fine (I mean, they're forms), but can't you just type a request for the unprotection of an article? And where are the parser functions and magic words? When used properly, WikiSyntax is more powerful than you think. Unfortunately, the CPW's template editors don't seem to know that. No, they'd rather have boring, parameter-less templates..... their loss. And then we come to the infamous petition to remove the QA template system. :ZW & Tigernose: The QA system is uneeded. Who are we to tell the reader how good the article is? First of all, the QA system was never meant to tell the reader anything. Even if it were, today is serves a very different purpose -- it tells the USERS how good the article is. And having standards can come in handy when evaluating the quality of articles. :Dude 1: Hey, I nominated my article on killer bananas for FAOTW. :Dude 2: Cool. But wait, isn't that article too short? :Dude 1: Short? Each section is two paragraphs long! :Dude 2: Yeah, but all the other articles have sections four paragraphs long. Now, add the QA system, and it gets easier to define article quality. :Dude 1: Hey, I nominated my article on killer bananas for FAOTW. :Dude 2: Cool. But wait, isn't that article just a low MQA? :Dude 1: Yeah. So what? :Dude 2: All the other articles are, like, really overrated HQAs. :Dude 1: I think I should go edit my article some more.... :ZW & Tigernose: The QA templates still distract the reader from the article. Yeah, like a little template with a yellow puffle on it will distract the reader from the article. :Reader: Cool, I didn't know there was a Volcano on CP! Hey.... look.... there's this..... BANNER.... on the top.... it has a puffle..... (stares at the template) ....whoa..... it has..... text..... so pretty......... On the other hand, you may be having a Weegee problem. Try staring at the yellow puffle on the template, if it turns into a Weegee, you'll have to delete the image. :ZW & Tigernose: But they are too big. Shrink them. That's pretty easy to do. :ZW & Tigernose: Umm.... but we already have stub templates! Stub templates apply only to stubs. That's the problem. Once an article goes past stubhood, the QA system is used to define its quality. Unless you would like to combine the stub and QA templates? Oh, and since when were you allowed to vote for your own proposition? :ZW & Tigernose: Hey..... we'll go on the IRC now... Well, that's all. I gotta do my homework. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and if it SERIOUSLY comes to an all-out logical smackdown (aka lawsuit) with Tigernose, I will personally back you up. I just finished reading that Socratic logic book, and I'll read it again if I have to. (Socrates put Bugzy to shame, but don't tell Bugzy that!) I agree with you, that guy is shifty. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- I do sort of think that these reforms are out of hand. They're changing too much, like changing it to they way THEY want it. The item artcles, removal of WMs, closedown of the adminship requests, among eliminating troll feeding and others... those were just handy -dandy. But more things are beginning to change, and it's crazy sometimes. SPAM TEMPLATES: HATE 'EM. I tried to get rid of them, and so did you, but they just were replaced. LQA, MQA, and HQA Templates: I've always liked them, I don't really mind their presence. Logo: Eh, I could go either way. Oh, and TS, you've got me to back you up too. People may dislike me for siding with you, but I will not care. Your words have been drilled through me. Maybe some of us who don't like these reforms should put a stop to them. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm with you all the way on these "reforms". Let's scream bloody murder until we get our way!--Antwan1353 That's Me! 02:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Diagrams Hey, I have a question. I've drawn up some diagrams for the Vortex Manipulator. Can I scan them in and add them to the article when I make it? I'll try to upload it tomorrow, can you check if it's okay? Thanks, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 11:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Whats it like in japan (I think) TS can we parodize this song? Hacked!!!!!!¡ TS, walri jhacked you. Here is a question: which article on the CPW did you claim "yours" after it was deleted? --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 02:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Reason You were hacked. First, the hacker used you to vandalize CPW. He also blocked me, with the words: "Compromised Account", even though I had all control. Then he vandalized my page, again with your account. Then, the hacker rollbacked everything on every page. It was a lot to clean up. After I blocked you there, the hacker with your account did the same here, however had no clue I was around. That is why you were blocked. Sorry for the mishaps... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 12:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Password You were password cracked. My advice; request that all your admin accounts are demoted, create a new account, and then promote that. After that, block MS annd TS. Also, change the password, but walri can use Ddos to crack your password. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:39, October 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: New Password ................dude, you've taken password encryption to new heights. Even my password, which is OVER 40 CHARACTERS LONG, can't beat that! Teh Shroom prevails.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!]]) ''View this template'' 22:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Great Wonderful about you getting a new password. Great! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 22:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Let's Get This Lawsuit Started! Roger, TS. I am preparing a rebuttal rite now. Now where is that logic book gone?..... '''I TOLD YOU I'D MAKE UP FOR LAST TIME!' =D ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Update on the Forum Well, I finished rebutting. I personally feel that Tiger's arguments are so poor quality that an average n00b could knock them down (and he's probably going to request that I be banned for saying that -- >=P). Let me know if you need any more support, TS, I'm happy to help support you in any way I can. SIG HEIL THE AWESOMEST SHROOM AND THE MOST ESTEEMED TURTLE! CHELONIANS AND FUNGI FTW! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I have also stated my opinons on the Forum. Feel free to review my "speech" if you'd like. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Forum Thanks! I'm always available to back you up (unless something comes up, =P), and unlike Bugzy (no offense), I'll gladly be your personal army. (XD) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I look forward to seeing what Tigernose has to say in reply....) Wiki Newspaper I would like to take over the Fanon News Paper please... here is my work. Thank you for your time, ----Anniem۝۝se 16:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Epic Fail http://gadgetsteria.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/epic-fail.jpg --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 17:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Forums My dad suggested that I save both editions of the Fanon Forum on a computer for future reference. If you ever need any evidence from either version of the Forum, just ask me. BTW, the CPW doesn't advert us anymore, thanks to Dictator Tigernose and his cronies. Check out the Forum on Fanon Issues over at the CPW. Biased fail, if you ask me. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) New Story Idea? On the whole subject of the CPW vs. CPFW debate, why not make an allegory parody of the whole thing and have the in-universe Weekee do the unthinkable: SUE the Bureau of Fiction (the parallel of this wiki) for "meddling in their affairs when it's not their business". The lawsuit would take place in the South Pole Council, and the five Masters plus TSP and Explorer would come to defend the BoF. We'd have to make it completely neutral, restating everything that happened in an NPOV, but it would still be worth it, right? What do you think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Bad News Fiskerton Phantom is back... could you block him to prevent any rioting? Thanks - Wompus78 Sir. I may not come back thanks to people believing I am Ben. I will visit when I can. Bye! The Phantom of the Forest Talk to The Phantom of the Forest Shout Box I hven't seen you on the shout box? How come? BTW, you haven't answered my previous question above. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) 01:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG HELP Can you look at Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Spotlight, and Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Help Raise Google Ranking THANKS> --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) 01:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Grim Reapuff article So I know that stabbing is against the death code, but could we make one exception? Talk:Grim Reapuff Basically, it's not the stab that kills the puffle, it's the "reprogramming". This is sort of like putting a mind-control device on someone, which goes into their brain, although it's with a scythe. It happens in a split second and there's no blood. The Blade also doesn't go very deep; it just goes through the skull and touches the brain, where it sends signals to shut down. I just want to be on the safe side. Citcxirtcem 02:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ghost Dimension Thanks for adding the Ghost Dimension, TS! I've got a lot on my plate at the moment, with all my stories, and I might make a story about it when I've got a bit more done. I didn't know Time was the Fourth Dimension. I always thought of it as the third. Many thanks for letting me know. I'm looking forward to Jong Arnold, I've always wanted to see a parody of him. By the way, your edits to Twilight and Shadow are fantabulous! Keep up the good work. My brother says thanks for the birthday wishes! Could you edit Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday a bit? I was hoping for Kwik to meet a heap of Walri in the Inn but I need some description of the interior. Cheers, TS! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 02:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi TS We have a bit of an abuse problem. Happyface protected my user and user talk pages because they had cpw links in them, and simple ones like "Leave messages at my cpw talk pages, please". Now i cant get any messages from the fanon if someone needs me, and i cant change my own page. Can you please unprotect them? Thanks TS =) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Why would anyone message you here, unless they are asking to be unblocked. Duh. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 23:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Also, logic. if they can't post any messages there, they would post it on the CPW. Duh again. --Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 23:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::All I ask is for my pages to be unprotected.. HF doesent have the right to stop me from receiving messages. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Who would message you if you don't even edit here frequently....--Happyface '(TALK 2 MEH) ' 00:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind. ~Joey~ ”^Talk^” 01:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Puffle Reproduction Talk:Puffle It's in the "anatomy" section. Basically they reproduce through pollination, as a way to make them even more unique. Besides it's the only legal way of reproduction on this site (probably) next to cloning/division. Anyways... should I make a flyffle article? Ps. Should this be deleted? Citcxirtcem 02:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Upgrading Infobox character About upgrade the Infobox character, you made a form, Forum:Sysop Senate/Upgrade of Infobox Character, and I completely agree. But it's been a month, and nobody has vote for Against. That means that we can go ahead with upgrading Template:characterInfobox. I can upgrade it, but I want to share you some stuff before we do. * We will need to update, ''every, and I mean every article that has Template:characterInfobox on them. :* Nobody even helps with this wikis templates. They just use them and that is it! Here's a list of the Infoboxes I made. * Template:Infobox user * Template:Infobox group * Template:Infobox state * Template:Infobox company * Template:Infobox show * Template:Infobox novel * Template:Infobox song * Template:Infobox holiday -- JUST MADE THAT TODAY! * And there are many more which others have made. Think about it. ------- * Coming back to the "updating-every-page-with-the-Infobox-character-template-on-them" part, I know it may sound hard, but we can do it! All we need to do is get about 5 - 10 users that get a list of pages to update, and voila! :* On second though... maybe it does sound hard... * We will need to delete all the templates that will have all the information that those templates already have in the Infobox character. That's a bit easier. * We are close to 3000 articles, and almost every day, a user creates an article. It will then become more harder to update all the articles if more & more articles are created. So, if we are going to continue upgrading the Infobox Character, we will have to stop users creating articles with that template on. * Re-name the template to "Infobox character". That's what Wikipedia does. Same with eventInfobox, and some more. If you have any more things to points out before we (if we) upgrade the Infobox character, then please reply on my talk page with them. If you didn't see this, that project you create would of been forgotten about. I just remembered about it when I was creating Template:Infobox holiday today. So, reply back, and we'll see. -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 19:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I read your reply 4 times... and I finally got it! Okay, we will do that! When do we start? -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 20:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Can I do this? I'm wondering if you would mind if I put this picture on UCPW. Thx Citcxirtcem 21:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) re:wreckhopper You're welcome. Anyways, can I upload it on UCPW? Ps. I actually uploaded one of your vids on UCPW, the one about the pirate song. We actually uploaded 3 of your songs, and I put yous on there just to add anothter one. IDK if you'll mind, but just saying. Citcxirtcem 19:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Hey, thanks for the things you said on my blog post. You're so helpful. Anyway, I really can't think of any position I'd have my character be in, because when I created him, I never thought him as a leader, just a normal penguin. yet, somehow I get upset when he doesn't get to DO anything. I guess it's just something wrong up in my brain. Anyway, I have already made Willy have regeneration and teleportation, so I guess he's fine for now. I'll tell you if anything pops into my head. Thanks for being patient. I CAN be a little bit of a jerk sometimes. God bless, --Screwball86 01:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Video I enjoyed your newest video, Turtle. My sister and I loved watching it, it's very catchy! Great work! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Heh, now I got it stuck in my head... I'll probably be singing that song all day. I just love playing it over and over. Yes, I'm comin' back to serve a second term... this time I won the national election! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] ---- No, I never said it was annoying! I thought it was hilariuos! My brothers and sister (though they don't really edit the Wiki) loved it too! The first thing they noticed in it was my penguin saying "HAIL!". I've watched it several times today, in fact. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) -- Hey, read this and edit it since you are the guy who I think you now you are LOL Murphie:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm Pufflezzz RE: Second Term Video (and P&F fan status!) That music video was HILLARIOUS. LOL, I loved the mixed satire of both past and recent events! I love all the references and symbolism, too. The only thing about the video is that the CPW might overreact and BAAAAAAAWWWWW about the satire..... though they really should know better if that's the case. In other news, over the past few days, I have watched a number (probably at least 8-10) of Phineas and Ferb episodes over the Internet, and I can see where a lot of your humor comes from now..... =D Well, keep it up with the videomaking! Happy Thanksgiving (though it may be a little too early to say that, =/)! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P&F TV Show Parody? I was thinking..... since Phineas and Ferb is so much fun to watch and probably as fun as to parody, why not do it? We've already got main characters, and we can easily fill in the rest. However, I was thinking of something a little different for the Doofenshmirtz parody. Instead of having a good secret agent fight an evil mad scientist, why not reverse sides and make Perry the Puffle a mercenary hired by the MMK to stop Explorer from pranking Mabel? I understand that there will be a few holes left out by fitting Explorer into this niche, but I think it will make for something humorous..... especially since Explorer and Fred ARE neighbors of the Aurumen-Tacet family. Also, having Canren being non-related to the stepbrothers will definitely hit us hard if we parody Phienas and Ferb Get Busted, since Candace's main motive for busting Phienas and Ferb out is because they are related to her, as shown by the song Little Brothers. We may have to rethink that.... Anyway, what do you think? Is it worth a go? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: P&F Hmm.... well, at least you didn't say I was behind with P&F continuity. =) I'm considering not using Explorer due to several continuity holes we'd have (Doofenshmirtz dates, Explorer is too busy to do that; Doofenshmirtz detests his brother, Explorer is pals with him; Doofenshmirtz had a terrible childhood, Explorer had a great one; Doofenshmirtz was married at one point and has a daughter, Explorer is only 19; Doofenshmirtz this, Explorer that....) and instead using some other Antics Family relative that HATES Explorer (who would substitute for Rodger).... but then we'd lose all the fun MMK vs. Trio humor. We really need to sort that out. As for the distance problems, Explorer's address is still not set in stone, and we could easily change his address if it is mentioned only once in the whole of Fanon Continuity In Midas and Herb's article and the Pie War, it is mentioned that Explorer is neighbors with the Aurumen-Tacet Family, which would be key to having his pranks/schemes destroy or hide Midas and Herb's inventions. It's still worth a go, though I would rather write full transcripts than just parody episode summaries. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) NICE!! I love your new video! Especially when Explorer slaps Tigernose!!! PWNAGE IN MY OPINION!!! AND TIGER CAN'T DO NOTHING ABOUT IT. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 22:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) PS:How do you like my new siggy? RE:Doctor Guy Parody Oh, wait I get it. Well, considering he's so fat and shirtless, its hard not to look at him. In real life, he would look disgusting, and since your bound to the chair, unable to move, its pretty hard not to stare at him. I think its clean, and you should use it. Its pretty funny to see a fat swing jump up and hold on to a bar, then swing around. BTW: 0_0 --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 02:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) this is for you! yo, this is for you! turtle shroom turtle shroom a regular guy the kindest guy that i know he likes to take things slow but i know he's just the average turtle! Rocket Slug 17:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Backstory Hey, TurtleShroom! Have you heard of CP's newest video on the upcoming minigame Card-Jitsu: Fire? (Here's a link.) Well, while watching the video, I had a brainwave... Why not do another Fanon backstory and reveal what REALLY caused the Volcano to appear and Sensei to utilize the powers of the Fire Amulet? It's just like what you did with the Festival of Flight. I was just wondering whether you could improve what I've already written with your brilliance. The article is here. I also wrote a short summary of what happens in the Diamond Falls article. Hope to see your awesomeness! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey, TS, why don't you ask CP to tell Billybob about our wiki. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 02:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Idea I feel that I have to object. Your idea sounds too similar to what CP's already wrote, and I wanted the cause of the canon game to be somewhat more unexpected. It shouldn't directly contradict canon, but it should provide a fanonized explanation for canon events. I really wanted to have this be completely unexpected and totally natural (well, except for the Bureau part). Sensei nuking the Earth would really just be an amped-up version of what CP wrote. It's just too similar. As for canon starting to correlate to fanon.... I agree, that is mysterious. If CP is really basing their article off of us.... then technically, in a way, our articles would be canon -- the CPW would have to follow what we write. (Heheh!) I would be honored to inspire CP with ideas, that would be nice. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) By the way, Diamond Falls already matches up with what CP's got. Diamond Falls is not a volcano, it's a magma fall and magma chamber combined into one. When I say that the Falls erupts, I mean that it overflows and spurts lava up onto the surface, forming a volcano. When the Falls is dormant, I mean that it's not erupting. The magma river is still flowing, but there is no lava spurting up onto the surface of CP. So in all technicality, Diamond Falls isn't even mentioned in CP, just the Volcano. As for the Amulets, I don't think those should be rewritten. If they inspire canon, they're above canon, and whatever is above canon doesn't need to be rewritten to conform to canon. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Ummm....... I still don't see any difference. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) TS... ....I see nothing but an amped-up and hyperbolified version of what CP wrote. Sensei is building a bomb to launch into the asthenosphere, it's exactly like CP's scavenger hunt. I see absolutely no difference at all. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with my idea? How is the Bureau getting involved cheap? I don't see how that "ruins" the story, it just sets off a cool geological chain reaction! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ..........there was nothing conflicting canon in my idea, TS. (If there is anything, it doesn't matter, I'VE GOT A MONSTER TRUCK!) My idea takes place BEFORE Sensei did anything, so it can all coexist! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Umm..... so when are we going to sort this out? (P.S. I saw the bubble one. It's not AS good as Isabella and the Temple of Sap, the episode it was aired with, but Doofenshmirtz's altered singing voice is so freaky.) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 03:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) In Other News.... .....I'm running out of P&F episodes I HAVEN'T watched. Seriously, I checked the Phineas and Ferb Wiki's list and I've covered almost every single thing. I presume that it is safe to call me a P&F semi-expert now...... gravy, I've turned into another Irving.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Don't tempt me to answer those questions, I'VE SEEN BOTH THE ORIGINAL AND THE REDUX OF THE PORTAL TO MARS ONE, AND THE QUANTUM BOOGALOO IS A PARADOX. Gah! I gave a spoiler! (Hint: I watch over the INTERNET.) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I've never heard of the bubble one, but I've seen a shocking similarity between the CP EPF video game and a particular episode..... the similarity involving a bubble...... maybe I should look that one up.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Cats Hi there? Do you like cats? --[[User:Iamred1|''' Iamred1']] lolz TALK TO ME! 16:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Cats Wiki Then would you like to edit on the Cats Wiki? http://www.cats.wikia.com You don't have to --[[User:Iamred1|' Iamred1']] lolz TALK TO ME! 06:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! To reveal the letter: select on it. November 11th, 2009 Mr. TurtleShroom: Administrator of Club Penguin Fanon Wikia- http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TurtleShroom Dear Mr. TurtleShroom: Due to recent events, Swiss Ninja thank you so much for the appeal, and unbanning him. He would offer friendship to you, if you accept it. I, Jsudsu9988, also thank you for providing help toward our realm. Thanks very much, for everything and your time and care of this letter. Please, help us improve in many ways as for Swiss Ninja wants to create an own island for himself to rule, as for he surrenders toward terrorizing other states. Please help us, by providing us reinforcements to the idea and toward Explorer 767. God Bless You, --Royal Jsudsu9988 23:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Jsucooldude1 Ambassador/ Senator of Swiss Ninja's Highest Throne SN:js RE: Ny Name is Doof, and You'll Do What I Say! Whoot Whoot! Well, Dr. Doof DID say it was scientifically created to get stuck in your head FOREVER..... I actually found a flawless loop video that repeats the phrase over and over for over FIVE MINUTES. Check it out!.... if you dare.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!]]) ''View this template'' 23:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Help? how in the name of chi con can i make alter egos i wanna make a alter ego for my guy corai Turtly ID Card I believed you once asked me to convert Turtly's emblem to an SVG so you could use it to make an ID Card for King Tortoise.... well, tonight I did more than that. Behold! My first practical image made on Inkscape in months! Hope you like it, whether you needed it or not! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) By the way, I just remembered -- the only way to get My Name is Doof out of your head is to watch [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U872E53BnOk Gitchee Gitchee Goo], extended version. The only drawback is that Gitchee Gitchee Goo itself will be stuck in your head.... oh, well. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Quantum Boogaloo I'm assuming that P&F were forced to go through with the time travel trip even if they DID have the fusion cutter, since if they didn't, a paradox would form, trapping them in a 4th-dimensional pit of doom. They would have to time travel REDUNDANTLY by hiding the fusion cutter with them as they time traveled, and thus would.... you know, this is getting beyond even ME. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Ferb may just be on the President's staff. Actually, Isabella just took the fusion thing that the present boys had in the future, brought it back to the present boys in the present, just before they time traveled, and traded it for a soda. The same soda she is later seen slurping. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Vanessa Parody Idea! Today, while getting ready to go to school (or maybe I had the brainwave yesterday), I had a brilliant idea for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's parody. Since Explorer (who is our potential Doofenshmirtz parallel) is only 19 and can't possibly have a daughter, why not throw in a little Antics Family background? Explorer's biological mother could have died in his childhood, and Mr. Antics (his first name is Harry for short) would have married another penguin, a zoologist widower with one daughter..... making the current generation of Anticses blended, like the Flynn-Fletcher and Aurumen-Tacet families. Explorer's stepmother could be against all pranking (Harry would have to promise to never prank again), and Explorer's stepsister, present, could always be trying to report Explorer to their mother (who is oddly oblivious of Explorer's status as #1 prankster in Antarctica). Whaddaya think? It gives more insight on Explorer's childhood, so I think we should give it a go. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ----